


Однострочники 19.10 хэллоуинское кино

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Мелкие Винчестеры гостят на Хэллоуин у Элен Хартвелл. Элен в шоке от их методов сбора конфет, Джо в восторге.





	Однострочники 19.10 хэллоуинское кино

Если бы не дурацкая стеклянная дверь, всё бы пошло по-другому. В десять лет Джо с треском профукала шанс стать великим режиссёром. Но задницы от ремня болели у всех троих, и она никогда не пеняла Винчестерам за погубленную карьеру.

В октябре мама принесла ей видеокамеру. И четыре бобины плёнки. Планов было... Но Джон привёз сыновей.

Винчестеры громадьё планов развили до бесконечности, и вместе с Джо рванули собирать конфеты. Сэм был привидением, Джо снимала, а Дин страховал. Ну, как страховал... На плёнке хорошо получался Сэм, настолько тощий, что простыня на нём колыхалась как над пустым местом. А уж какие глаза были у его жертв! Сэм производил фурор, конфеты в корзинку так и сыпались.

Из трёх бобин с учётом брака вышло сорок минут. Жители Биберсвилля картинно ахали и охали, шарахаясь от Сэмми-призрака. Тыквенные оскалы проступали сквозь тьму на улице, а шоколад прибывал океанской волной.

Всё шло прекрасно, но при монтаже Джо не заметила, что в стеклянной двери миссис Папл в полный рост отражается Дин, заряжающий ружьё. На экране из простыней выглядела сцена эпично.

Короче, с Голливудом у Джо не сложилось.


End file.
